


Love, and Other Mechanisms of the Heart

by teamchaosprez



Series: Overwatch 1920s AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Satya Vaswani doesn't like to deviate from her plans at all - but for Sombra and Hana, sometimes, she makes exceptions. This would be the greatest exception she ever made. Part of my 1920s AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this au, gay marriage and poly marriage were never illegal. and wow i'm surprised i had this much trouble with symm bc i'm autistic too and i relate to her a lot

Satya Vaswani, architect, sworn peacemaker and very logic and intelligence based, was well aware that her girlfriends were making an attempt to get her attention.

They were being less than transparent about it; Sombra was standing behind her with her chin rested on the top of Satya’s head, and Hana was sprawled across the table on which she was writing her blueprints with the most shit eating grin the architect had ever seen. Normally, she might have actually responded to their advances - especially when they teamed up like this - but at the moment she was very preoccupied with completing the building design that needed to be done to assist in rebuilding the more war torn areas of Europe.

“Satyaaaaaaa,” the youngest of the three spoke in a whine, the metal of her prosthetic legs clunking against the wood of the table as she flopped them down to allow herself to lay down completely again. “You’ve been working all day. You could stand to take a break and hang out with us, you know! Sombra and I even got a reservation for us at that new restaurant the next block over!” Hana Song rolled over to lay on her stomach, careful to avoid landing on the blueprints - one of the few things Satya allowed herself to react to was her work being disturbed or brushed off, and both her girlfriends knew that from personal experience. She was a little smug about it.

“I will,” she responded coolly, glancing up at the other woman without shifting anything but her eyes. She was aware of Sombra studying her movements and reactions, so she was careful to remain calm and quiet. “I just need to get this done. I have to send these blueprints to Vishkar by next Thursday, and they do not take kindly to slacking.”

“That’s almost two weeks away,  _ amor. _ It’s Sunday. The Lord’s day. You’re  _ supposed _ to take time off from work and shit today,” Sombra sounded somewhat annoyed with her, and she supposed it must have been a result of her apparent indifference for her girlfriends’ antics. “Come on, you’re super productive. You can get it done  _ after _ our date - and I’m sure those tightasses over at Vishkar will understand if you’re a little late, you’ve been working yourself to the bone for their rebuilding efforts.” Long and meticulously manicured nails traced their way down Satya’s cheek, and despite herself, she had to admit that the two knew what they were doing in convincing her to step away.

Love was funny like that. Normally, she wouldn’t deviate from a set plan or routine unless it was for work. Normally, she would adamantly refuse to do anything that wasn’t carefully prearranged - she hated surprises, she hated anything but order. But Sombra and Hana had effectively captured her heart (or, rather, brain), and for them she was capable of changing any plans she set out. She knew that they did what they did in an attempt to make her happy, so she could forgive the occasional step out of line; most of the time, after all, they tried to accommodate to her, and she appreciated their efforts.

Love was an odd mechanism of the heart.

The dark skinned architect waited momentarily, glancing down at her blueprints and considering her options - she supposed she  _ had _ been neglecting her girlfriends recently, so she sighed heavily and scooted her chair back in order to rise to her feet. Hana gave a quiet, victorious cheer, and Sombra grinned, linking her arm with Satya’s. Satya gave a small smile to both of them, and allowed them to quickly lead her out of the apartment and down to the lobby to rush to the restaurant for their reservation.

* * *

 

Satya was not a stranger to the stares that they attracted everywhere they went together. After all, none of them were white, Hana had two prosthetic legs, and even the architect herself had a prosthetic arm. Even that might have been spared from the judgement of New York City’s poorest and most annoyed citizens if they weren’t pretty clear about being three women in a romantic relationship. Sombra was fond of giving both Hana and Satya kisses on the cheeks when they were walking or dining, they tended to head to romantic restaurants once or twice a month, and when asked to stop making such a public spectacle of their ‘sinful lifestyle’ Sombra would just laugh and make a rude gesture.

She herself tended to stand in the middle of her two girlfriends, pleased that they were in order by age - Sombra, Satya, Hana - and simply observe what was going on. Something was different about her, something that made her dependent on routine and that made her have a hard time with socializing, but she had long accepted that it was a part of her she didn’t have a name for. It made her able to do things that most others could not.

It made her unique, even if she used to wish she wasn’t.

“What’s on your mind?” Hana asked after they had walked a few blocks, gently nudging Satya’s side with her elbow and earning a small glare in response. “You’ve been more quiet than usual. There’s gotta be something wrong when you don’t correct everything Sombra says.” Her voice was teasing, but her smile was gentle and her grip on Satya’s hand was careful. She was being so considerate, and the architect couldn’t help but return the smile.

“I am just thinking about everything,” the tallest of the three responded, giving Hana’s hand a careful squeeze. “How nice this is, and how you two have changed me in the time we have been together. Nothing really important.”

“Aww, babe,” Sombra spoke up, planting a somewhat sloppy smooch against Satya’s cheek, earning a scoff. “That  _ sounds _ pretty important to me.” She seemed like she was going to say more, but before she could they reached the restaurant. The oldest of the three pulled out of the group and opened the door for her girlfriends, bowing jokingly and gesturing for them to enter before her.

Satya entered the restaurant with Hana in tow, observing the location silently. It was lit in a romantic manner, with darkly colored walls and an elegant deep wood for the flooring. She supposed that it made sense now why Sombra was dressed in her favorite dark purple dress and Hana in a longer pink one; and not for the first time in her life, Satya thanked her own tastes for being rather refined and her own refusal to wear anything that didn’t look formal or fancy. This was probably the first time they had catered to her expensive preferences with a surprise, and she was internally curious as to why on Earth they would go through all of this trouble for her without checking first.

She was glad, really, that she had cooperated instead of reacting badly to the surprise. This was fairly pleasant, and as she was led by her overly excited girlfriends to the table that had been reserved for them, Satya couldn’t help but allow a smile to appear across her lips. This was so sweet of them, but at the same time, they had to have had a reason…

The evening progressed without much incident, but she did keep a careful eye on Sombra and Hana as she ate the fish she had ordered. Not only was this restaurant fancy, it was also expensive, and both of them had insisted that they were splitting the bill and Satya was not to pay a cent. None of them was especially rich, and Sombra tended to be very protective of what she had, so this was definitely suspicious. She wished she didn’t have such a hard time understanding other people, or else she probably would have figured everything out by now.

For the moment, Satya Vaswani just tried to enjoy her date.

She didn’t need to wait long, because almost as soon as she finished her food - she liked to take her time so that she could experience the flavors, which Hana was often annoyed by but never really complained about - the youngest of the three jumped out of her chair and very nearly knocked it over. The rich people surrounding them glanced over and gave the mechanic a heated glare, but she didn’t seem to care. She never did really give a single care what others thought, and Satya admired that about her. It meant she was far more free to do as she pleased.

Sombra followed suit in a much calmer manner, raising her eyebrow at Hana before clearing her throat and speaking up. She seemed to have rehearsed this, which Satya could appreciate. “So. Hana and I have been saving money for the last several months to plan for this. We know you prefer to have everything planned out, and we’re sorry we didn’t let you in on anything sooner, but…”

“The effect wouldn’t have been the same if you knew about all of this beforehand!” Hana spoke up before Sombra could finish her sentence, and earned a small glare in return. “It’s nothing we haven’t all talked about before, but the actual  _ act _ is always supposed to be a surprise, and…”

“And so we planned all of this without checking with you first. Sorry.”

Satya blinked, oddly touched that her girlfriends knew beforehand that she might not take all of this well and very glad that, even though she wasn’t upset, they were apologizing. That meant that they must care about her and the way she operated. She did not smile in a non smug manner often, but the one that was on her face at the moment seemed to be stuck there.

“Anyway, we put all of this together because we wanted to ask you something,” Sombra spoke carefully, glancing over at Hana before settling her gaze on Satya. The architect blinked slightly and tilted her head curiously, watching as both of the other women settled onto one knee, their upright legs against each other. Hana pulled out a box that they held between them, and before the question even left either of them or the box opened, Satya had figured out exactly what was going on.

“Satya Vaswani, will you marry us?”

Marriage.

Her pulse pounded in her ears, and she was aware that her eyes were wide. They couldn’t afford a big wedding - that was fine, they would have a small one with only a few friends. They couldn’t afford a big house - also fine, she supposed they could fit Hana into the apartment that Satya already shared with Sombra. Emotion bubbled up in her chest, and god, did her heart want her to say a firm and unmoving  _ yes, _ but her mind was working in overdrive to think of costs, of a plan…

But the question rang in her head again like a million beautiful bells.

_ Satya Vaswani, will you marry us? _

Marriage and love were not necessarily mechanisms of logic. They were mechanisms of the heart. And everything, everything in Satya’s heart urged her to say yes, to accept the proposal and remain with these two beautiful women that loved her with her uniqueness when not even her own parents did when they were alive, and were willing to stay with her for the rest of their lives. Who she loved in return.

The answer was simple, and though logic demanded that she stick with her life plan, Satya decided that this one little thing could be pushed upwards for the sake of her girlfriends - no, fiancees now - and for the sake of her own happiness. For them, she began thinking rapidly of a change in plans; she could take this slow, and she was sure that they would let her and maybe even help her think of a new plan. She needed a plan, after all, but this was not something that logic should dictate.

Her heart was telling her to say yes, so with tears in her eyes, she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated x


End file.
